Mechanisms, such as valves, comprise a system of parts working together to perform a particular function. Fluidic valves are an example of such a mechanism.
Fluidic valves, such as hydraulic, directional control valves, regulate, direct, or control the flow of a fluid by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways. Such valves allow fluid to flow, from one or more pressurized fluid sources, along different paths.
Typically, a fluidic valve, such as a directional control valve, comprises a spool located within a cylinder. The spool may be connected to an actuator which is mechanically or electrically controllable to change the position of the spool. Depending on the position of the spool, fluid from a pressurized fluid source may be directed along different paths. For example, fluid may be directed to different parts of a system in order that those different parts can perform work.
In order to understand and/or monitor the performance of a fluidic valve, it is desirable to understand how components, such as a spool in a directional control valve, behave as the valve is operated.